


Images of Broken Light

by DeathOfAPrettyFever



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Post-Split Panic! at the Disco, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfAPrettyFever/pseuds/DeathOfAPrettyFever
Summary: It was a cold night.The moon was today at his fullest, but the rainy clouds block the sight of the moon.Ryan walks through the streets of Los Angeles with his guitar in his hand to complete the small trip from the stage to his hotel, after a concert with his best friend Elizabeth.





	Images of Broken Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Across The Universe” (Ryan has made a cover of it and Brendon also covered it)

It was a cold night.

The moon was today at his fullest, but the rainy clouds block the sight of the moon.  
Ryan walks through the streets of Los Angeles with his guitar in his hand to complete the small trip from the stage to his hotel, after a concert with his best friend Elizabeth.

He sees a young, bright couple holding hands and kissing while walking together under a umbrella, and it makes him feel even more miserable and lonely.

He can’t take it anymore. He walks over to a empty wooden park bench, and sits there for a few, long minutes while staring at the rain. He then takes his guitar and starts to play some chords.

He slowly starts to play a song. A song he hasn’t played in almost ten years, because he has too much memories. As he starts to play it, and all the memories to the song are coming back, his tears mix with the rain.

He starts to sing, while sobbing and crying because of all the emotions connected to the chords. The memories connected to the people who where once his best friends.

Until he heard a familiar voice sing along to his voice,

"Tripping eyes and flooded lungs"

He turns around, only to see Brendon, Jon and Spencer playing along with him, under the heavy downpour.

* * *

Inspired by [Northen Downpour](https://youtu.be/zouSojyIi94) by Panic At The Disco, and the comment section under [this video](https://youtu.be/j6PfjxAyE6U), and these versions of Northern Downpour:

<https://youtu.be/j6PfjxAyE6U>

<https://youtu.be/V8_O24Gt6ik>

<https://youtu.be/zWMCFN0k2jE>

<https://youtu.be/ic2c52LDFWs>

<https://youtu.be/E22QWqbvEUY>

and [Lonely Moonlight](https://youtu.be/IopzvBSIYkw) by Ryan Ross

* * *

Edit: i missed the typo in “Northern”


End file.
